One Piece (Devil Fruit Ideas part 3)
by DR Jackman
Summary: Yet another sequel to my first other two ideas. Hope you enjoy them, ask if you wish to use any in future One Piece stories.


**One Piece (Devil Fruit Ideas part 3)**

**Futsuudan Futsuudan no Mi (Ammunition Ammunition Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A grey fruit in the shape of a large shell decorated with swirly patterns and a sharp stem with thorns.

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to produce, manipulate and use an infinite mount of bullets, cannon balls, and any other type of ammunition, making the user an **Ammunition Human. **The user is able to produce a large amount of ammo by first a large plate of steel and then the arms of the user become either large Gatling guns or cannons that fire the chosen ammunition, or they become large canisters that contain the ammunition the user produces.

**Weakness:** The user can only produce the ammunition if they have enough metal to consume and make the ammunition. The amount of ammunition the user produces also depends on the amount of metal the user has consumed. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Yuki Yuki no Mi (Snow Snow Fruit)**

**Type:** Logia

**Appearance:** A large whitish blue snowflake shaped fruit with a snowflake shaped leaf at the end of the stem.

**Powers:** This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn themselves into snow. It also provides them with an extreme level of resistance, if not outright immunity, towards cold, due to her Devil Fruit's element. The user's intangibility for snow is not a solid form element unless it became compressed, which feels like steel when it is. As a Logia, the user can let physical attacks pass through them without injury.

**Weakness:** The user can only get wounded with the use of Haki, sea stone and heat. Their attacks can also be stopped if their body is broken apart before they can execute their attacks. Other than that, the user is also vulnerable to other standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Note: **Yes, this fruit was eaten by Monet, but after her death, the fruit reincarnated somewhere else.

**Mira Mira no Mi (Mirror Mirror Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A flat fruit with a shiny surface in the middle that is surrounded by a gold trim around the shiny surface, like a mirror. The shiny surface is also decorated by swirly patterns.

**Powers:** The main power of this fruit is that it allows the user to produce mirrors on any part of their body, control any mirror in the vicinity or coat themselves with a mirror like surface, making the user a **Mirror Human. **The user is able to use the mirrors to reflect any attack, projectile or substance back at the sender with twice the force. The user can also user the mirrors to capture light and concentrate it on a single point before launching it at the target, making the user very dangerous during a bright sunny day. The user can also control any mirror they have touch if it is in their range of control, and use them as either shields or sharp blades. The user can also use the mirrors to make illusions. Finally, the user is able to coat their bodies with a mirror like surface which they can use to reflect light off of them, making it seem like they are invisible.

**Weakness:** The strength of the mirrors and the mirror surface depends on the willpower of the user, if they face someone whose willpower is greater than the users', then the opponent can overcome the mirrors and shatter them. Also, the coated mirror surface only reflects light; it can't reflect attacks or any other projectiles. Finally, the user can only control a certain number of mirrors they've touched. Other than that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Uingu Uingu no Mi (Wing Wing Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A white orange with swirly patterns decorating it, and a green stem which splits at the end, which hold a leaf at the end, making it look like a pair of wings.

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to sprout and manipulate wings of any variety on any part of the user's body, making the user a **Wing Human. **The wings generated by the user can be used not only for flight but also combat, the user can sharpen the wings or the feathers so that they can used as blades or throwing knives, and they can also be detached and launched by the user like boomerangs.

**Weakness:** The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Yasai Yasai no Mi (Vegetable Vegetable Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A large green tomato shaped fruit with wave like patterns.

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to grow large sized vegetables from the ground by producing seeds from the hands and then use those vegetables for different purposes, e.g. attacking, defence, ingredients, etc., making the user a **Vegetable Human. **The purpose of the vegetable the user grows depends on how big or what kind of vegetable the user grows. The user can also grow vegetables with different properties, for example they can grow a carrot that can be as light and sharp as a sword or grow small pumpkins that can be thrown and explode like a bomb.

**Weakness:** The main weakness of the vegetables is fire. If the vegetables are exposed to too much fire, they will burn out and die. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil fruit weaknesses.

**Yōsetsu Yōsetsu no Mi (Weld Weld Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A long grey cylinder fruit with a stem that has a yellowy reddish cherry attached to it. Both the fruit and the cherry have wave like patterns

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to turn their hands into blowtorches and use them to wield two or more things together, making the user a **Welding Human. **The user can use the blowtorches to join two or more things together by placing them next to each other and then use the flames of the torch to weld the two objects together. This fruit can also be used to quickly seal and large holes in ships or walls and reattach severed limbs or seal large wounds. The user is also able to weld weapons onto the body and then control those weapons like they were an extension of their own body.

**Weakness:** The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Tateru Tateru no Mi (Build Build Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance:** A large red fruit in the shape of a large tool box, decorated with swirly patterns and the stem acts and looks like a handle for the tool box.

**Powers:** This fruit allows the user to 'build' large objects or structures by simply touching a material and then morphing it into the object they want, making the user a **Building Human.** The user can also dismantle an object by touching it. The objects the user can build can range from a simple sword to a large battleship.

**Weakness:** The user can build any object they want depending on the amount of the material need to build it. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Jakku Jakku no Mi (Jack Jack Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance: **A dark blue tomato shaped fruit decorated with swirls and possess a stem that splits at the end that droop down.

**Powers: **This fruit allows the user to possess and control the body and powers of any object or living creature, making the user a **Hijacking Human. **By possessing an object, the object takes a form that is similar to the user, and the user is able to use its properties in battle or for other uses. When possessing a living creature, the clothes worn by the user manifest on the target and the user has access to the targets memories, skills, strength, powers and other properties. However, when the user separates from the target, the user forgets the target's memories and skills.

**Weakness: **The user can only possess a target depending on their overall strength and the amount of will power they possess. If the target is too strong, in terms of strength or will, the user is unable to possess that target as immediately rejected. Other than that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Usagi Usagi no Mi Model: Blood Stained Black Rabbit or B-Rabbit (Rabbit Rabbit Fruit Model: Blood Stained Black Rabbit or B-Rabbit)**

**Type:** Mythical Zoan

**Appearance: **A crimson red carrot shaped fruit decorated with swirls and possessing a stem with limp leaves.

**Powers: **This fruit allows the user to turn completely into a Blood Stained Black Rabbit or into a Human/Rabbit Hybrid, making them a **Blood Stained Black Rabbit Human **or a **B-Rabbit Human.** Being a zoan, it gives the user a large increase of strength, speed, stamina, reflexes and size, and it gives them the abilities of a B-Rabbit, allowing them to summon numerous bladed chain links that can dismember human bodies as well as cut through nearly any substance which they come into contact with, generate a large scythe and the ability to destroy anything by touching it and turning it into sand.

**Weakness:** In order to turn something to sand, the user must be the one touching the object or person. The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Mausu Mausu no Mi Model: Dormouse (Mouse Mouse fruit Model: Dormouse)**

**Type: **Zoan

**Appearance:** A cream brown orange with swirly patterns decorating it and a stem that sways like a tail.

**Powers: **The main ability of this fruit is allowing the user to become a full Dormouse or Dormouse hybrid, making the user a **Dormouse Human**. The gains and increase in speed, strength, agility, senses, and reflexes as well as the abilities of a Dormouse, such as making a hole in any surface the user touches, using their ears to locate enemies and use their tail as an extra appendage. The user is much more powerful during the night time.

**Weakness:** The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Meido Meido no Mi (Maid Maid Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance:** A black pineapple with white swirly patterns decorating it, with the leaves on the top of the head looking like a maid's headdress.

**Powers: **The main strength of this fruit's power is that it allows the user to transform people into maids by touching them, while also erasing people's memories of their existence; the erasure effect is instantaneous, as even spectators who witness first-hand the transformation instantly forget the victims' existence, instead believing the maid suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The user alone seems to remember the identities of the victims. Although the maids remember themselves, they do not remember anyone else that has been turned to maids as well. Upon transforming a person into a maid, the user must manually create a bind with the victims, forcing them to follow every order given at that point, against their will, as well as giving them new more obedient personalities. Another effect of this fruit, seemingly unrelated to the first, for men users is that it transforms them into women, while for women users it increases their sexual features, e.g. breast size, hourglass figure, longer hair, more delicate features, etc.

**Weakness: **Knocking the user unconscious will cancel out all the transformation and memory modification effects. Also, despite the memory erasure being powerful, it does not affect physical evidence of those transformed such as an inscribed name, and highly perceptive individuals can pinpoint that something is amiss, even if they cannot acknowledge what it is. As the bind must be manually created after the transformation, if the user forgets to make the bind then the maid will still retain their own free will. Also, despite being bound by the bind, the maids can circumvent it via loopholes, allowing them to act against certain conditions. On top of that, the opponent won't transform unless the user touches them with their hand and their hand only. A possible weakness is since the user is transformed into a female or the increase of delicately, the user isn't as durable or as powerful and needs protection. The user is also susceptible to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Suto Suto no Mi (Stretch Stretch Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A large red apple surrounded by a yellow spring shaped strip of skin; both are decorated with swirls. The stem also takes on the appearance of a spring.

**Powers: **This fruit allows the user to stretch any part of their body to extreme lengths, allowing them to hit any target from great distances, making the user a **Stretching Human. **Thanks to this ability, the user becomes a stretchy like substance, which can stretch to long distances and grab, punch or kick with their usual strength. The user can also use their stretch body to morph and fold into different shapes.

**Weakness:** The main weakness of this fruit is that if the user stretches too far, it could leave the limb to vulnerable to attacks. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Note: **Suto comes from Sutoretchi, the Japanese word for stretch.

**Joki Joki no MI (Vapour Vapour Fruit)**

**Type: **Logia

**Appearance: **A bright violet plum like fruit with no stem and decorated with swirls.

**Powers: **As a logia type, it allows the user to manipulate, generate and transform into a purple water vapour mist, making the user a **Vapour Human **or a **Water Vapour Human. **By turning into water vapour, the user can become completely intangible and invisible by blending in with the water vapour in the area. The user can also vanish and reappear in another location by travelling through the air via water vapour. By turning into water vapour, the user can solidify themselves into their normal form or they can reform into any other form of any shape or size, allowing them to disguise themselves as anyone or anything, provided they have enough water vapour to do so. The user can even use the solidified water vapour to change any part of their body or their entire body into a weapon. Depending on the user's reflexes, they can appear and disappear right before their opponent's eyes before their opponent had enough time to strike. This power can be difficult to overcome if the user is a very creative person.

**Weakness: **While the fruit is powerful, the user needs to be quick when disappearing; otherwise the opponent will have a large target range to hit, especially if the opponent knows haki. Also, the opponent can force the user to solidify themselves by decreasing the temperature of the area, seeing as water vapour is made of very hot water particles. Besides that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Ana Ana no Mi**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance:** A large brown orange decorated with swirls and possessing a large hole in the middle, giving it the appearance of a bloated doughnut.

**Power:** It allows the user to open a hole in any surface the user touches, making the user a **Hole Human. **The fruit's first and foremost strength is that it gives its user the ability to create a hole on almost any solid matter so that they can enter through. This allows them and anyone else passage through the object no matter how thick or strong it is. Though this ability is normally used to gain free passage, the user can also exploit this for other ways, such as trapping an opponent's feet in small holes created beneath their feet. This power can also be used on living persons as well and can thus be used to deter opponents by creating holes on their body in order to immobilize them. This can also be used on the user's body, allowing any incoming projectile to pass right through the hole.

**Weakness: ** The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Suana Suana no Mi (Burrow Burrow Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A large brown pineapple that possesses multiple holes, each surrounded and decorated with ring like swirls. The leaves have sharp spikes coming out the sides.

**Power: **The main ability of this fruit is that it can allow the user to burrow underground and move about freely as if they were swimming in a pool, making the user a **Burrowing Human. **Because the user is able to dig underground, they can avoid facing an opponent above ground and instead fight them from underground, by sensing where the enemies are and then surfacing to attack. The user can also burrow through any other surface, excluding water, provided there is enough of that surface to burrow through.

**Weakness: **Because the user can make tunnels, an opponent can send in a bomb or explosion down one of the tunnels and cause the user and the other tunnels, as well as anything above the tunnels to go up in flames. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Rarī Rarī no Mi (Rally Rally Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **This fruit is a light grey bundle of fruits, like grapes, decorated with swirls and the stem is curled into a swirl design.

**Power: **This fruit allows the user to rally anything within the user's range, be it objects, people, or even creatures, and use them for defence or attack purposes, making the user a **Rally Human. **The user can rally anything in their range by blowing a whistle with their fingers, which puts anyone or anything under the user's command and forces them to gather to the user's location and protect them until given an order. The user's rally is so powerful, that's impossible to resist it, even if the victim tries to cover their ears, the rally is too strong for them to fight it. When rallying objects such as rubble, twigs, swords, guns, etc. they levitate towards the user and circle them until the user orders that force them to separate.

**Weakness: **While the orders of the user are impossible to resist, if the victim covers their ears before the user whistles, they will remain unaffected by the user's power. The user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Han Han no Mi (Stamp Stamp Fruit)**

**Type: **Paramecia

**Appearance: **A large black plum decorated with white swirls and square like shapes on it.

**Power: **It allows the user to flatten and manipulate anything the user punches, kicks or touches like it was paper, making the user a **Stamping Human. **This fruit allows the user to make anything the user touches to flatten like a stamp and still retain its natural characteristics like its toughness, strength and sharpness, but the weight is drastically reduced to the same as a stamp. It also allows the user to reform anything into different forms and shapes. The user can even fire fist or foot shaped projectiles, which stamp themselves into anything they come into contact with. The user can also flatten objects and stick them on their bodies or clothes for later use.

**Weakness: **This fruit doesn't have a particular weakness, but it is affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Satsu Satsu no Mi (Slice Slice Fruit)**

**Type:** Paramecia

**Appearance: **A large bungle of orange dagger shaped fruits, decorated with wave like patterns and connected to stem that has three stems out the top, and a large vine wrapped around the middle.

**Power: **This allows the user to use any part of their body to slice through anything, making the user a **Slicing Human. **The user is able to slice anything off of anything; it can even slice an opponent's power in half or slice their personalities in two, creating two people of the from the same person. The user can even send waves of energy that share the same slicing properties of the user's abilities.

**Weakness: **While the user is able to cut an opponent's power in half, the victim can regain that power if they knock the user unconscious. The same goes for when the user slices a victim into two people, however if those two people both eat a Devil Fruit before defeating the user, the two halves will remain permanently separated. Apart from that, the user suffers the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.

**Nuno Nuno no Mi (Cloth Cloth Fruit)**

**Type: **Logia

**Appearance: **A glistening multi-coloured apple, decorated with different patterns and possessing a stem that has swishy shape.

**Powers: **The main ability of this fruit is that it allows the user to generate, manipulate and transform into cloth, making the user a **Cloth Human. **The user is able to generate a large variety of cloth with different properties, depending on what substance they ingested and then either generate that type of cloth or transform into that cloth. They can sharpen the cloth to give it the same characteristics as a sword or sharp weapon, or increase the weightlessness and strength to use them as whips. The user can then use the properties of the cloths they produce to use as whips, swords or extra appendages. They can also take cloth from people's clothes, and use that cloth to fix any cuts or holes in their bodies. The user can also transform their bodies into cloth to stretch, avoid any attacks or cover a large area.

**Weakness: **If the user is using regular cloth, they can be susceptible to fire. Also the user needs to ingest an external source of cloth to fix their wounds; they can't use their own cloth. The user suffers that as well as the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses.


End file.
